May the fairy be with you
by Trexgocart64
Summary: The story of how the Hero Of time became a knight just not the one you would think.


**An: so this is my first fic and I may have a big pause on updating it at a certain point because I have neither read nor seen star wars episodes 2 or 3 but i have seen all the others. I am also not an expert on any account on the lore of either though I know quite a bit about both so if I make mistakes tell me, also link is mute.**

 **I've had this idea bouncing in and around my head since mid summer but I am not very good at writing and am not one to draw attention to myself so it took this long to even write it, also I thought of it when I was, according to maps and google in the middle of nowhere with nothing to write it on, and cows, lots of cows while learning to drive stick *shiver*. Now on with this horribly written story.**

In the middle of a clearing in the forest sat a boy of around nine or ten he was wearing the traditional Kokiri garb of a forest green tunic and tights with a fashionable matching green hat. His name was Link he was unfortunately mute, but he was waiting on his partner fairy Navi and his friends Tatl and Tael. they were going to celebrate his birthday and his and Navi's anniversary of meeting and strangely he and Tatl met on the same day as he met Navi. He couldn't wait to show them what he made for them. Zelda had given him the master sword without being sealed for seven years.

A blue light suddenly flew into the clearing flanked by goldish yellow and black "hey Link we are here" Navi said "we whipped up a great gift I hope you can match it!" Tatl said very few people knew it was his birthday in fact only Zelda and Saria knew. Link could talk to the fairies through their connection, kind of like telepathy. "My gift is pretty good too I think" he said. "You don't need to be self conscious about it I am sure it's great. I mean it is a gift from the hero of time" Tael added quietly

Tael was a shy fairy but he held his ground, he had to because Tatl was impulsive. "You're so sentimental Tael" Tatl exclaimed. "Okay that enough bickering let's get on with it" I said "Okay here goes nothing" Navi said. The three fairies flew around him and he was covered in a golden light. "What did you do?" I asked. "Well I gave you unlimited magic from your triforce. Tatl gave you infinite arrows and Tael gave you infinite bombs." "this sounds like you are preparing me for an adventure" I said

"This was more for your convenience so you don't run out of them but okay." "What did you have for us!" Tatl almost yelled. "Okay okay not so loud, I may be mute but I'm not deaf, well I might be now." "sorry" Tatl said "Okay I made you guys a song" "What's it called" Tael asked meekly. " It is called the Symphony of Navigation. Because you guys helped to guide me on my adventures."

I put the ocarina to my lips and began to play. It sound like a combination of the song of time and the song of soaring if you can imagine that. Then we were all surrounded by a blue light. "This didn't happen before why is it happening now?" I said "what's going on" "yeah Link" Navi and Tatl said I thought I heard Tael say "plot convenience" before we all started falling even the fairies.

When we landed we were in some kind of swamp. "Are we in Termina again" Tatl asked "no this place isn't familiar" I said. "We are somewhere new entirely". There was a smoke trail coming from the east so we went that way I had the fairies hide in my hat just so as not to arouse suspicion. Well Navi was out to tell people what I was saying. When we made it out of the swamp I saw a huge city at least fifty times bigger than castle town or clock town for that matter.

There was something wrong with the picture though. There were thousands of strange metal creatures and machines that looked like it was an army. "Well looks like we are in for an adventure."

 **Meanwhile**

Obi-wan and his jedi apprentice Qui-gon were just entering the city of Thee suddenly Obi-wan was knocked over and Qui-gon stumbled "I have never felt a disturbance in the force this big" Qui-gon said. "What does it mean, master" Obi-wan asked. "I have no Idea" Qui-gon said sullenly "but we must rescue the queen."

Link was on his way to what for lack of a better word the castle. He moved silently even with the stone mask on, he didn't want to alert the metal creatures to his presence. He made that mistake once and had to quickly silence the creature so as not to alert others. The castle was right ahead, He hoped that the ruler was still alive.

When he got to the castle he entered through an open window. The creatures inside aren't very alert. I easily navigated through the palace but stopped when I heard a creature in say perfect hylian "the queen is being transported to to the council room and that we are to help escort her. Follow me" I started following them they stopped. I assume that the queen is in this room. Well if this is her escort then I this could be a golden opportunity.

I silently crept up on them and used the master sword to cut their heads off. I dragged the bodies out of sight around a corner. I went back to the door and knocked politely. The door opened to another creature a quick scan showed that there were two more in the room on the far side I would have to take this one down and then quickly shoot the others.

"No one's there" the creature said. I then cut off his head, quickly pulled out my bow and shot two arrows at once so as not to take any risks. The creatures fell before they could aim their weapons. "Who did that, show yourself" a young female voice said.

I took off the stone mask and stepped into the room. She looked quite perplexed by my appearance. "How did you find me, let alone take down three battle droids at once"? She was wearing a red robe tha extended into a headdress and way too much makeup. Navi flew out of my hat because Tatl and Tael were asleep. "His name is Link he can't speak and he used a sword and a bow to take down the droids majesty. We honestly have no idea where we are but we saw the army and the smoke so we knew people were in trouble."

"What are you some new type of drone or machine" she asked. "What, no I'm a fairy" Navi said somewhat indignantly. "Shouldn't we be getting out of here instead of asking pointless questions" Tatl was awake " come on let's go we don't want to have anyone find us". "Another one" the queen muttered to herself. "Take us to the hanger, here is a map"

I lead the queen to the hanger taking care to stay out of sight of the _droids_ as they were called. As we passed a bridge above us I heard two people jump off the side and land on either side of me. They had blades made of what looked like colored light. I got into a battle ready position. They swung their blades I blocked one with my shield and deflected the other with my sword. They looked surprised that I was able to block them. I took advantage of that and disarmed one of them while putting away my shield catching the sword in my right hand deflecting the others attack with it.

"Stop" shouted the queen "they are jedi they must be here to rescue me." I bowed to them and handed the sword back to its' owner. The look on his face was one of astonishment and respect. I started walking making a motion for them to follow. We made it to the hanger with minimal droid killing. The queen moved toward a machine and got inside I went in as well and the jedi followed. "We have no one to fly the ship how will we get out of here.

I feel a strange sense of familiarity with the machine and walk to what I assume are the controls. My triforce is reacting to the situation and feels the urgency of what I need. I sit at the controls and start the ship up, I know instinctively which buttons to push and what to do. Navi, Tatl, and Tael are entertaining the others explaining with what they are and where we are from. I tune them out I know I will need complete concentration to make it through the blockade. Wait how did I know there was a blockade?

"Navi something weird is going on with me. I know how to fly this thing and I know there is a blockade that we need to get through. I also know where we need to go and all the evasive motions I can do with this ship. Do you know anything about this?" It thought to Navi "No maybe it has something to do with the triforce?" "we'll figure it out for now make sure Tatl and Tael don't tell them too much about us." "okay" they ended their telepathic conversation. This is getting stranger and stranger.

 **An: I never realized how hard it is to write over a thousand words but I did. I may be updating tomorrow but I feel as if this chapter's speed was too fast which I'll try and fix next time. I also am sorry for switching the perspective from third to first a lot I have not written a story that like this before. Also sorry for under using the fairies but they just would have gotten in the way. I will be trying to improve upon these things next chapter but if you see anything that I missed tell me.**


End file.
